Breaking Bad After
by tmb1112
Summary: Jesse escaped from Jack's compound, leaving a dying Heisenberg behind and heading into the unknown. The DEA are after him and he has nowhere to go. What is he going to do? Maybe some old friends can help him out... R/R


**A/N Just finished Breaking Bad. Yeah, I know it's a little late, but I'm really into the show having just finished it myself and I bet there are still some people tryna read about it. Well, here's the start of a story I'm making. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Breaking Bad After:**

"WOOOOO!" Jesse Pinkman slammed his fist up into the ceiling of his car over and over as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Ahh ah hahaha, HAA!" He screamed and his entire body was shaking. The exhilaration filling him was too much to handle and he could not stop screaming.

His car was going a hundred miles per hour down a dirt road and he suddenly spun the wheel hard to the left. He drifted down the path and spun the wheel before slamming down on the gas again and flying a different direction. His heart and mind were racing, but he stopped screaming and looked out his rearview mirror, sweat forming on his face as he spotted the flashing blue and red lights in the distance.

He looked over his shoulder and saw they were heading the direction he came from. _Someone must have called in the gunshots,_ he thought, and his heart raced faster as he snapped his gaze back out his windshield. He turned off the headlights of his car and slowed down. _Can't let them find me,_ Jesse thought nervously. _I got to get out of here, fast._ He drove slower but the cops were far away, all heading to Jack's compound not two miles away.

As Jesse slowed down and stopped screaming in the blissful feeling of freedom, his smiled slowly lowered and he realized his situation. _I have no money on me, nowhere to go, and I'm wanted around the entire country._ His car slowed down even more and he looked at the fuel gauge, only for his eyes to widen. He smacked his hand on the glass pane on the dashboard, "No, no!" The needle on E did not move though and he knew he was low on gas.

Jesse kept his foot lightly on the pedal and made his car roll over the dirt path in the direction he suspected Albuquerque was in. He only made it a few more minutes before the engine started to sputter and die. "Shit shit shit, bitch!" Jesse slammed his hands on the tire but it didn't stop his wheels from rolling to a stop. He clenched the outsides of the wheel and seethed through his teeth as he looked out the window.

"Okay, okaaay," Jesse calmed down his breathing and he opened up the driver's side door. He looked around and saw he was standing in the middle of the desert with no one around him. He looked back and in the distant night sky he saw red and blue lights illuminating the dark. _Not far enough away yet. And if they find the car,_ he ran his hands through his long, raggedy hair and he spun the direction his car was just facing. _Don't stop moving._

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _ **Brriiingg. Brriingg. Brriingg.**_ The large twenty-something year old reached down into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone. He flipped it open and put it to his head, "Badger here, what's up?"

"Yo Badger," the voice on the other side of the line began.

Badger jumped out of his chair and spun towards the couch in his room where Skinny Pete was sitting with his head knocked back, a far-off look in his eyes as the two of them were really, really high. "Skinny, hey, hey!" Badger kicked the skinnier man's leg and Skinny Pete snapped up like he was waking up.

"Yo what was that?!" Pete yelled in panic.

"It's Jesse dude," Badger said in a loud voice.

"Hey Badger!" Jesse yelled through the line. Badger froze up and Jesse hissed while rubbing his forehead with one hand. "It's only you and Skinny Pete right? Don't tell anyone else you're hearing from me."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Badger said, not liking the sound of Jesse's voice.

Skinny walked closer to Badger and he whispered up towards the microphone, "Jesse, man, where you been? We heard you're still cooking dude."

"Shut up," Jesse hissed and Badger shot Pete a look to be quiet. Jesse looked around the busy square he was on and he ducked back into the phone booth. He pressed the payphone into his head and whispered, "I gotta get somewhere to lay low." He waited, but neither of them said anything. "Yo, where you at?"

"Oh!" Badger exclaimed. "Yeah man, sure, come over. We're at my place."

"Got it, be right there," Jesse hung up the phone and looked both directions before moving out. He had no idea if anyone was still looking for him, but things were about to get hairy and he needed to hide. _Aight, Badger's place might have cops around. Gotta be careful._

* * *

 **Slam!** Jesse snuck into Badger's house after scoping out the area and he slammed the door shut behind him. He peeked his head around the window and looked out but it didn't seem like anyone had followed him. The young man looked forward and standing there in the center of Badger's living room were the man of the house himself and Skinny Pete who was twitching. "Hey," Jesse muttered as he saw them.

He walked in and past the two of them towards Badger's tv that was off at the moment. The two of them had been getting high and talking about Star Trek, and they both started yelling questions at their friend they had not seen in a year. "Shut up and watch," Jesse said. He picked up a remote and bit the nails on one of his hands as he turned on the television. He flipped the channel a few times to the news and then stepped back and stood in between his other two friends as they all watched tv.

"Holy shit dude," Badger whispered.

"I told you man," Skinny Pete muttered, though he did not turn away from the screen. "I told you Heisenberg was gonna kick it. He looked like shit-"

"When did you two see him?" Jesse asked.

Badger and Pete looked at each other and then Badger spoke up, "He got us to work a job for him the other day."

"Dude just asked us to point some red lasers inside a house at some rich people. He was blackmailing them or something," Skinny Pete shook his head. "It was some messed up shit."

"He gave us some dough though," Badger said and both him and Pete smirked.

Jesse nodded and looked back at the screen where Walter White's face was plastered on the side of it while the news anchor spoke. Jesse lifted the remote and he turned up the volume a bunch of notches. "… White, otherwise known as Heisenberg, was found dead in a compound ten miles out of Albuquerque late last night. Initial reports came in that a rival gang supposedly killed the drug kingpin and the men with him, but forensic reports show that it was Heisenberg himself who killed all seven men in the compound."

"Oh fuck man," Badger said, and slid his hand up through his hair. "He killed all of them?"

"Looks like they got him too though," Skinny Pete said. He spun to Jesse, "Wait a minute, Heisenberg said he wasn't cooking no more. Then, does that mean you were with those guys?" He got no reply and the other two looked at each other again. "Wait a second man," Pete stepped back and he looked at the side of Jesse's head, "Did you kill him?"

Jesse frowned at the television and he imagined himself standing in the compound with a pistol pointed straight at Walter White's head. "No," Jesse replied. "But him," he started and the other two looked at the screen as Jesse rose his arm and pointed at a guy on the far right. The man was dead and the top of the screen had 'Graphic Images' written across it. The man he pointed at was labeled and his face was one of the few they did not blur out because it did not have bullet holes in it, but his neck was red and Jesse snarled, "I strangled the bitch."

Badger nor Pete said anything, but they subconsciously stepped back from their friend. "Dude, where have you been?" Badger asked. Jesse turned and the bigger guy continued, "They've been looking everywhere for you. It was huge when they figured out who Heisenberg was. He killed some DEA agents, and-"

"He didn't kill them," Jesse said. He looked back at the tv and said, "Those bitches did." The group of Aryan Brotherhood members on the screen shifted back to showing the anchor and Walter White's face splitting the screen.

"Seriously man," Pete started again. "Where you been? We would been down for a job if you really were making all that meth yo! We heard you been selling it all the way in Europe!"

Jesse grimaced and the other two grinned wide as they figured that meant the rumors were true. "So," Badger started, and he raked his hand through his hair. "Does that mean you're the kingpin now?"

Jesse spun to his friend with an annoyed look. He opened his mouth to shout, 'No way,' but he stopped himself a second before. _Andrea's dead. I can't just go find Brock, he's probably with some family far away. If I try to get out, live a normal life again, they'll pull me right back into it. I don't know who yet, but **they** will, somehow._ Jesse walked to his left and sat down on Badger's couch, raking his hand up through his long, raggedy hair and cursing under his breath. _The DEA won't stop chasing me either. I'll be in jail the rest of my life if I turn myself in. Gale, Todd, that kid Drew Sharp._

The man leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. _But I can't keep it going. If I do, more people, more kids are going to get hurt! That's why I backed out in the first place!_ Jesse lowered his gaze down to the tv and saw a woman's face he recognized appear on it. He sat up attentively and the others with him spun to the television too. "…new reports have just come in that Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, a manager at Madrigal Electromotive out of Texas has been admitted to a Houston hospital and been diagnosed with Ricin poisoning that she claims to have been administered by Heisenberg just yesterday."

"Good," Jesse snarled. He stood up and glared at the woman on the screen, "That bitch needed to die."

"Holy shit dude," Badger whispered at Jesse's back. Jesse spun around and glared at the larger boy who took a step back and shook his head. "What happened to your face man?" Badger only put it together now that all those scars over Jesse's face would not have come from a fight or something. Skinny Pete looked closer too than reeled back and winced at the sight of them.

Jesse started shaking and he lifted up his right hand and pointed at it. As he pointed, his sleeve rolled back a little and his friends saw all the red, scarred skin on his wrist where the handcuffs were for the past year. "That guy I killed, fucking Todd, he wanted to know what I told the DEA about him." The other two went wide-eyed and then Jesse continued, "Then they made me cook for them. I wasn't a kingpin, I wasn't shit!" He yelled furiously. "I was their fucking slave, and they killed the woman I loved."

Jesse trembled with rage and he spun back to the screen and watched as it switched back to show a picture of Heisenberg completely. His friends kept staring at him in shock as they thought he was living in luxury this past year. On the screen above Walter White's face started scrolling a list of feats that the man accomplished, or committed, depending on how they looked at it. Skinny read them out loud as he was still in awe of them himself, "Bombing of a retirement home, murder of methamphetamine kingpin Gustavo Fring, Hector Salamanca, those ten guys in prison, Jack Welker, dammmmn man," Skinny Pete rubbed the beanie on his head so hard that it fell off and he kept raking his hair. "I can't believe we knew this guy. Man, we'd be thrown in prison if anyone ever found out."

"The guy's brother-in-law lead the DEA in the entire region," Badger said in amazement. "I knew the guy was smart, but to hide everything from a guy like that-"

Jesse stopped shaking as he kept looking at the screen. "That's not true," Jesse finally said. His friends looked at him and then back at the screen where a man's name just appeared on the list. "Gale Boetticher, Mr. White didn't kill him." His two friends turned his way and Jesse stepped towards the tv. "I did," Jesse said in a dark tone. "And you guys were right, I killed Mr. White." They looked at each other and then back at Jesse, wondering if he was telling them the truth. "I lifted his own gun," Jesse said, "and I shot him straight in the gut."

Neither of his friends said a word. Jesse turned back to the screen. _It's like Mr. White said when Gus died. There's a vacuum. Jack's guys killed Declan and them, Mr. White killed all of Jack's guys, and everyone in Gus's organization who might know me. So no one really knows who I am then. From this point on, all they know is that I'm the sole survivor. I'm the only one still missing._ The young man with messed up hair and a scruffy beard turned to his old friends who were looking at him somewhat nervously, which he oddly liked. It was like back when they thought he crushed a guy's head with an ATM machine, only this time he actually had done the things they thought he did. "Ever hear of Don Eladio?" Jesse asked.

His friends both shrugged and Jesse nodded. "He ran the Mexican drug cartel." They both noticed how he used the past tense and Jesse pointed a thumb at himself, "I went to Mexico with Gustavo Fring, and we poisoned that bitch and all of his Capos. I shot the guys who tried to run." Jesse's hands started shaking and his mouth curled up into a grin. _It doesn't have to be like before. I know we always said that, but Mr. White was a monster the whole time. I- I can do things differently. No more dead kids. If I let someone else take over, they wouldn't be like that, they wouldn't be like me._ Jesse started grinning harder and his friends gulped nervously in front of him.

"I believe you man," Badger said nervously. Jesse did not know if the man did or not, but he definitely looked like he did. His old friend from high school continued, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Heisenberg's dead, Fring is dead, the cartel is destroyed. From now on," Jesse began. "I'm the new boss. You got it?"

Skinny Pete looked at Badger nervously and the larger boy looked at his skinnier friend for help. Both of them were feeling on edge and Jesse glared harder at them, "I came to you two first. That means you guys get the largest portions of the dough, but we do things my way, got it?" The other two heard about getting more money and started nodding their heads with huge grins on their faces. They remembered how much money Heisenberg had when they last talked to him and imagined having that much themselves.

"Get yourselves clean," Jesse said to them and he turned back to the television. As he turned, his own face appeared on the screen and the announcer started talking about how he was still a fugitive on the run. Jesse smirked at his notoriety and he finished, "We have work to do."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
